Angstrum Prisma
El Angstrum Prisma es la variante Prisma de la pistola cohete Angstrum, que tiene una probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico ligeramente mayor, y una velocidad de carga y velocidad de recarga más rápida. Adquisición El Angstrum Prisma es potencialmente vendido por Baro Ki'Teer en la sección concurso del Repetidor Tenno por y . Tenga en cuenta que las acciones de Baro Ki'Teer cambian con cada aparición, y esta arma puede no estar disponible en una aparición posterior. El arma se puede intercambiar, pero solo sin rango, sin Forma ni Catalizador Orokin instalados. Y el comprador debe tener un rango de dominio de al menos 8. Características Este arma causa daño de . Ventajas: *Very high base damage for pistols **Each rocket explodes roughly at a blast radius of 3m. *Has two firing modes; single or charged shot. **Charged shot fires extra projectiles. **Single shot has very good accuracy. **High status chance at close-medium range with charged attack due to firing all rockets at once. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. Desventajas: *Very high recoil generated with every shot. *Weapon cannot be kept charged. It shoots immediately after being fully charged. **Must reload after each full charge. **Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. *Dangerous to use in close quarters, as a charged shot can potentially kill the player. **Rockets can explode on teammates, which can cause lethal self-damage. *Has an extremely limited amount of maximum ammo (30). *Difficult to use charged shots at long range due to spread. *Impractical for crowd-control due to rocket blast radii often overlapping, causing wasted projectiles. Fuerza magnum can help reduce this deficiency, as can a good sniping spot. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. *Multidisparo will cause partially-charged shots to spread out further, eliminating its long range potential. *Small projectile size and slow projectile speed can make long range shots difficult. *Though small and fast, the projectiles can be struck in mid-air. Like the Ogris, this causes them to explode prematurely. **Potential for a charged barrage to chain-react, with potentially lethal results if user is caught by multiple overlapping blast areas. Comparaciones: Adquisición *The Prisma Angstrum can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Repetidor for 210.000 and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *Like Syndicate Weapons, unranked Prisma weapons without Forma and Catalizador Orokins can be traded between players. gstrum's extremely fast charge rate before firing a full rocket swarm can allow players to eschew fire rate mods that would otherwise be needed on the normal variant, allowing for better damage-based builds. * Doppelgangers created by Mirage's Salón de espejos do not inflict self damage with their rockets. * When built for magazine capacity and multidisparo the Angstrum's fully charged shot will fire 12 rockets, with an 80% chance to fire 18. ** Synergizing with Salón de espejos, the Angstrum can fire a maximum of 90 rockets in a single charge, with lowered accuracy the area of effect becomes very large. Curiosidades * The Prisma Angstrum is the first Prisma secondary ever released. Véase también *Angstrum, the original version of this weapon *Baro Ki'Teer Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 4 a 8 *El daño por impacto directo aumentó de 175 a 200 *La probabilidad de estado aumentó de 10 a 26% (en el juego pone 52.5%) *La probabilidad crítica aumentó del 10% al 18% *Daño crítico aumentado de 2x a 2.2x *La capacidad de munición disminuyó de 30 a 18 }} en:Prisma Angstrum